


Feared Rescue

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [23]
Category: Event Horizon (1997)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Starck's thoughts as she wakes to the rescue.





	Feared Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 27. fear

Starck heard the sound of the closing doors, and looked to the rescuers, knowing for a fact that Weir, or at least the entity that had taken over Weir, was among them. Cooper had said she'd still been dreaming, but the fear would not leave her.

Beside them both, Justin slept on in the comatose state. 

She eyed him for a long moment, remembering he had been on the other side. Was the entity that had possessed the _Event Horizon_ within him now?

What if it had insinuated itself in Cooper?

Chilled, she wondered if she would survive this time.


End file.
